One Last Date
by Camay
Summary: "Just, sir ... How many time?" "... A month would be a miracle, ma'am."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Love Live! School Idol Project_ and the characters that can appear in this fanfiction.

 **Warning** YURIIIIII~ Don't like, don't read please.

(Btw, I wanted to keep the characters' names a secret. Because it's not a pairing that we see everywhere, so well ... I wanted to create surprise, I hope it'll be fine. I'm sorry for my bad English, I'm French so yeah ... It's my first fanfiction in English so **please be nice with me** :3)

* * *

"We're so sorry ma'am ... There's nothing we can do for you ..."

"I know," she smiles. "I know you've tried to do your best, and I'm really grateful for that. It will be fine now, I'm ready for it anyway."

They sadly smile back.

"Just, sir ... How many time?"

"... A month would be a miracle, ma'am."

She slowly nods her head, and then gently smiles again. She accepted it anyway ... And this since the beginning.

"Just one last thing, sir ... I want to be the one who will announce her that. Please."

"Yes, of course. I understand," he nods.

And then they leave her alone in the room, as she sighs and looks through the window, gazing at the park owned by the hospital.

* * *

She immediately raises from her seat the moment she notices the doctor's presence. _Her_ doctor. The man also sees her and forces a smile, worrying her.

"Wh-what is it? P-please, tell me she's fine!"

"She is," as she sighs, relieved, "and you can even go se her, ma'am."

"Really? Right now?"

A real and happy smile appears on her face when he nods, and she starts walking quickly down the corridor, almost running.

"Ma'am, w-wait! Room 116!"

* * *

The door opens.

"Anju!"

The brunette turns her head and looks at her beloved, who's already by her side, holding her pale hand with her own. A teasing but also loving smile finds its way to Anju's lips ; her girlfriend's usually so calm and composed that it makes her smile like that each time her emotions take advantage of her.

"I was so worried!"

"I'm fine baby."

"Are you, really?"

"Yes, don't worry about me."

The other woman lightly growls and then sits on the edge of the bed, facing Anju and her sweet smile.

"Don't worry, don't worry ..." she repeats her lover's words, frowning and lowering her head. "It's so easy to say ..."

"I know ... But see, I'm fine now, mh?"

She doesn't answer, worrying Anju.

"Wha- ... Wh-what is it?"

And then she blinks twice.

"W-wait, no ... Don't cry, please ..." She extends her arms and pulls her love into a tight and comforting hug. "Shh ... I-it's over now, p-please ... Calm down ..."

"I-I was so afraid! I-I don't want you to ... T-to leave me!" she cries against Anju's shoulder, almost shouting because of the fear. "Wh-when you fainted ... Just like that and that you a-almost stopped breathing, I ... I ..."

"Shh ..."

"I love you! I love you so much Anju, you don't have the right to leave me!"

Anju bites her lower lip as a sharp pain crosses her chest.

It's going to be more difficult to tell her the truth.

"Hey ... Look at me."

They break the hug to look at each other in the eyes. Anju's hand lightly wipes the tears away, as if it was a feather who was doing it.

She became so weak recently.

"I love you Erena, with all my heart."

Their lips brush, as Erena -her beautiful eyes filled with tears threatening to fall once again- whispers one last thing to Anju before closing her eyes. She locks their lips together, in a worried but loving kiss.

* * *

"Erena?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go on a date today?"

* * *

 **Maybe the two characters are a little bit OOC, maybe I didn't watch the anime too closely to have a fix idea of their personalities haha, sorry about that. But I find that it fits the situation so ... Well, I just hope you enjoyed it, at least. :')**

 **Thanks for reading and ... See you next chapter! :3 It'll be the end, I don't know how to hold long chapters and long stories without leaving it behind me in the middle of it haha! And next chapter will be longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I still don't own _Love Live! School Idol Project_ and the characters :'( Too bad ...

 **Warning** Still yuri! And err ... Bad things. :c

* * *

 _[Around two weeks after ...]_

"It's cold ..."

"Did you see what you're wearing?"

"I-I didn't know it would have been that cold ... I mean, they said-"

"A nice evening, maybe the hottest this week. But we're in december baby, their 'hottest evening' is the one we can have during winter only. And it's not pretty hot in the end."

"S-sorry ..."

Erena sighs and releases Anju's hand, bringing her own to her scarf.

"Where are we going by the way, Erena?"

"Your favorite place," she smiles as she wraps the scarf around Anju's cold neck.

"My ... Favorite place?" Anju asks, lost, but sweetly smiling when Erena's scent overwhelms her nose.

"Don't you even know what is your favorite place?" Erena giggles and then takes Anju's hand again. "Do I know you that much?"

"Mou, Erena!"

She pouts, earning another laugh from Erena, and Anju can't help but smiles, as her girlfriend drags her to her 'favorite place'. Seeing her laughing like that just warms her heart up. Since she told Erena the truth, the young woman just seems to have lost the biggest part that composes her happiness, as if someone stole it, along with her heart. Recently, Erena isn't really laughing good-heartedly anymore. She cries a lot too, and she still seems to think that Anju doesn't know about it. She's also forcing smiles now, even in front of their best friend from high school, Kira Tsubasa.

But Erena ... Erena is trying her best not to force them in front of Anju ; she doesn't want her to feel guilty about it. Of course, the brunette felt this guilt, and she still feels guilty, even now. Even since she has announced Erena the news the other day, two weeks ago.

The pain in her chest doubles each time she finds Erena crying over the thing which haunts her since the beginning. But the pain also grows each day, because now it's just a matter of time. Anju doesn't know when it's going to happen, when she'll be taken away and that she'll leave Erena for real ... It hurts now, even when she's happy. When they're happy. Despite Erena's cool, mature and composed behavior, Anju knows her and certainly better than anyone else in the world. She knows how good she is at hiding all of her insecurities, all of her worries.

Because yes, Toudou Erena is insecure, she feels insecure and she's always scared. Anju learnt it the day Erena rejected her advances, when she rejected her love.

* * *

 _As always, Erena was surrounded by some UTX high school girls. Some ... Err well, to tell the truth, a lot. Too many for Anju._

 _With Tsubasa, they just came back from a nice place in town where they ate together for lunch, exceptionally. Sometimes, they were hanging out during lunch break to escape their fans in the school to have some peaceful moments between best friends. Just the three of them. And it was good. And funny. But now, they were back to school for their next class and well ... Fans were everywhere, asking everything._

 _"Can I take a photo with you, Yuuki-senpai?!"_

 _"Tsubasa-senpai! Tsubasa-senpai!"_

 _"Don't you dare call Kira-senpai by her first name!" -the ones who were calling them by their names were the boldest among the fans it seemed._

 _"But I want her to sign the CD I bought yesterday!"_

 _"Toudou-senpai! I practiced your parts in Shocking Party! Hear me out!"_

 _"And I know the full dance, ME!"_

 _"Toudou-senpai's lyrics are the best compared to the dance!"_

 _Ugh. Anju couldn't help but ... She pouted, making laugh Tsubasa who was just right by her side._

 _In reality, within A-RISE, they divided the roles : Erena was the one who wrote the lyrics, because she had the best grades amongst the group when it came to essays for school and all of this stuff. And she had the best inspiration in this field. Tsubasa was fond of music and when they started being school idols, her parents bought her a synthesizer to show their support and because it was their daughter's passion ; and since this anniversary, she was in charge of the music, corresponding with professionals too when she needed to add sounds she couldn't with her synthesizer. Finally, Anju, since she was a little girl, just loved dancing. It was thanks to her skills in this field that Tsubasa asked her to join A-RISE : she needed a chogreographer. Anju was always the first to go to the room where they were practicing almost everyday, already dancing to warm her up when Tsubasa and Erena arrived. And not to warm her up all the time, just because she loved dancing._

 _But of course, they didn't create the lyrics, the dance, the music by themselves to confront everything after. No. They were talking about it, giving advice to each other. Maybe they could do this jump later, with this sound Tsubasa put at this moment ; and maybe it was better to use this word instead of this one at the end of the refrain. Even if it was Tsubasa's idea to create A-RISE, they were still three in the group. So Tsubasa and Erena proposed steps to Anju, Tsubasa and Anju proposed lyrics to Erena, and Erena and Anju proposed ideas for the instrumental. Of course they were arguing over the tiniest things, but they just wanted to come with the perfect song. Nothing is perfect of course, but they wanted songs to please their fans ... Songs they could enjoy together, the three of them, in their idols' world._

 _So in the end, it was kind of insulting for Anju, what the fan just said. But not enough to make her hate their fans. Of course. It was wonderful to have their fans behind them, supporting them at each opportunity._

 _But it was horrible to have groupies screaming Erena's name around her._

 _"It's Erena-sama!"_

 _"Erena-senpai! Look here!"_

 _"Toudou-saaan~"_

 _"Kyyaaaa, she smiled at me!~~"_

 _"What are you waiting for, Anju?"_

 _Anju looked at Tsubasa._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Hey, I'm not stupid."_

 _Of course she wasn't stupid. None of them were stupid, and certainly not Tsubasa who was aware of Anju's feelings. She knew it, even before Anju knew it herself._

 _"I don't see what you're talking about," Anju said trying to play the ignorant and naive card._

 _"Of course you don't," Tsubasa answered with a small smile. Small, but creepy. Kind of I-know-everything-so-you-better-act-before-I-make-the-first-move-for-you-because-I-know-you-don't-want-that._

 _"She's with her lov-"_

 _"Lovers?" Tsubasa started laughing, really loudly, catching Erena's attention. "Do you really think she's dating them?"_

 _"Mou Tsubasa! You know pretty well what I mean by that!" Anju pouted, while twirling a lock of her long and auburn hair._

 _"Yeah yeah," A-RISE's leader laughed again. "But believe me Anju, if you want to be reassured, just tell her. i mean, you'll stop torturing yourself with ... Her lovers."_

 _Tsubasa waved it off with her hand and then giggled._

 _"We should go to class~"_

 _"Tell who what?" Erena asked so suddenly._

 _Anju was speechless during few seconds before shaking her head._

 _"N-nothing!"_

 _"... Anju."_

 _Erena knew she just had to force a little bit with her stern voice to make Anju crack._

 _"... Mou ... I'll tell you after practice."_

* * *

 _This day, Tsubasa left early. She wanted to let Anju handle the situation with Erena, and she wanted to talk to Kousaka Honoka, just the two of them, between leaders._

 _Anju wasn't a stressed girl, she wasn't that type. But when she heard her best friend closing the door behind her to go see Honoka, she started being overwhelmed by stress. She knew Tsubasa left her, she knew Erena didn't forget that Anju had to talk to her after practice. Even if she was silently praying that Erena had forgotten._

 _Please please please please ..._

 _As she removed her scrunchy to let her hair fall on her shoulders, she froze._

 _"So? May I know?"_

 _Crap. Erena didn't forget._

 _"W-wait ... Let me change first."_

* * *

 _Erena was waiting outside. But Anju didn't say anything, waiting for the moment where they had to take different paths to return home._

 _"So ..." Anju began, never meeting Erena's eyes._

 _"I thought you weren't going to tell me what's wrong." Erena sighed. "No secrets in the group, remember?"_

 _"Y-yes ... Sorry about that, Erena."_

 _"So it really is a secret, Anju?"_

 _The latter shrugged._

 _"Anju ..."_

 _"I told you I was sorry ... Now, can you listen to me? It won't take long, I promise it."_

 _"I don't mind if it's long or not."_

 _"Erena ..."_

 _"Alright, I won't say anything else until you stop talking."_

 _Anju slowly nodded and opened her mouth, before closing it. She ... Wasn't prepared. She didn't know how to say it. The full declaration of love, or just the three bold words immediately?_

 _"E-Erena ... I ... Well, if someone would have told me that I'll have to tell you this ... Secret right now, I would have been prepared but ..."_

 _But Tsubasa left, without even warning Anju. The auburn haired girl seriously hadn't expected it._

 _"B-but ..."_

 _"But you're not prepared, if I understand well."_

 _"Y-yeah ..."_

 _"Oh come on Anju, it's certainly not a big deal. I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me everything."_

 _"It is a big deal, Erena! It's always a big deal when it comes to feelings! To love!"_

 _Then, Anju just realized her words as she clapped both of her hands over her mouth, as if to stop her from saying more. Erena seemed surprised by that too._

 _"Love ..? Are you in love, Anju?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"B-because ... It's not something you say to ... To this specific person ..."_

 _Erena understood immediately. Her best friend had fallen in love with her. Anju was in love with her._

 _"I ... Anju ... I-I can't ..."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Of course Anju didn't know. Well, in a way she knew it because it's only natural to think that the person you love won't return your feelings ; ever. But deep inside of her, she was hoping. If only Erena would have said that she also loved her ..._

 _But what Anju didn't know ... It was how much it hurt. Erena just stabbed her in the heart, she shattered it into pieces. Thousand of pieces. Even more. And now, she understood why people were afraid of confessing, why they feared rejection. Because it was painful, so much._

 _"I know you can't. I just told you the truth b-because we said no secrets in the group." Anju forced a smile, before stepping back. "I-I have to go home now, so ... See you tomorrow Erena!"_

 _She also forced her cheerful tone, trying to sound as usual, before walking away. And when she was sure she was out of Erena's sight, she broke into a fast run, bursting into tears._

* * *

From : _Tsubasa_

Message : _Sooo? How did it go? :D I hope you told her, and that I didn't leave you two for nothing!_

 _Tsubasa was so cute when it came to friendship. She was the most adorable friend in the world, really caring, supporting and nice. She also was the type of worrying immediately. Proof : Anju's phone, still in her hands, started vibrating._

Incoming call : Tsubasa.

 _It made Anju smile. She was the best of the best friends in the world. Just because Anju didn't text back over such a sensitive subject, Tsubasa was worrying. She knew how love could make someone cry ; love made Tsubasa cry several times, that's why._

 _"Anju!"_

 _"Hi, Tsubasa," Anju tried to sound normal._

 _"Tell me!"_

 _"It's fine Tsubasa ... Even if I can tell you left for nothing." Anju weakly giggle, and Tsubasa noticed it._

 _"Oh no ... Anju, what happened? Did she-"_

 _"Did she reject me?" The auburn haired girl finished for her best friend, tears filling her eyes again. She knew Tsubasa was nodding, not wanting to approve such a horrible fact out loud. "Yes, Erena rejected me."_

 _And Anju bitterly laughed._

* * *

 _The following days, Tsubasa acted as if she didn't know about what happened between her two best friends. As if she didn't know about Erena's rejection -even if it seemed weird to her opinion, but she kept quiet about it. Anju, on the other hand, also did as if nothing happened. She tried her best not to be awkward and sad when Erena was around her, she still acted the same with their fans. The only thing that changed is that Anju skipped the last two periods each day in the afternoon to go tothe room where they were practicing. To dance, forget the rejection and unwind. The first days, she cried while dancing, to put then a sort of cover when Tsubasa and Erena came to practice hours after._

* * *

From : _Tsubasa_

Message : _I knew there was something up. I knew it was weird. Anju, go to the park please. You know how is Erena, she's too proud to say that she wants you to come with her. Please. I'm hanging out with Honoka today,µ's' leader, I can't look after the two babies you two are! :*_

* * *

 _Erena saw her, and Anju knew she couldn't step back. She couldn't run away ... She was certainly here to tell her to stop being awkward around her, that they were still best friends and that she needed to move on, forget her feelings and start being attracted to someone else._

 _Anju knew Erena was ready to say all of this, and so she prepared herself to be hurt once again. She prepared her cover, to act as usual. To hide the pain._

 _"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Erena."_

 _"It didn't matter Anju, you're here now so it's fine."_

 _Erena smiled._

 _She SMILED. She was going to destroy her heart once again, and Anju couldn't help but lightly frown. Right now, she really hated Erena's smile, while she was broken inside._

 _"So what did you want?"_

 _Anju's words came colder than expected. Even Erena noticed that, her smile quickly fading._

 _"I-I ..."_

 _What was happening? Erena never stuttered. She took a deep breath before going on :_

 _"I-I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and-"_

 _"You don't have, it's fine."_

 _"-and that I'm afraid." Erena finished, purposely ignoring Anju's words. The latter was taken aback. "Tsubasa and you both know that I'm always worried and I always feel insecure and even if I never had a relationship ... With what Tsubasa told us about her ex and with all the times we've found her crying her heart out, I've started becoming scared of love ... Of a relationship. That's why I told you the other day that I couldn't ..."_

 _Erena's lips were quivering and she started tearing up, and it alarmed Anju._

 _"I-I can't ... But I love you Anju," Erena wept. "B-but I'm scared, I-I'm terrified!"_

 _Anju was taken aback once again, shocked to see a crying Erena in front of her. She thought she needed her cover to face Erena today ... She didn't know about it, she didn't know her crush was just as hurt as her._

 _"I never meant to hurt you! It's just ... I'm too afraid. I don't want you to be bored i-if we go on date, I-I don't want you to find a fan more beautiful than me to go with her and leave me behind ... I don't want a fight over a tiny and stupid thing that can encourage you to break up with me ..."_

 _"E-Erena ..."_

 _Anju didn't know Erena was worried over such things._

 _"I don't want you to be scared of something that concerns me and that can make you run away from me ... I ... I-I-I'm afraid of losing you if we are together! Th-that's why ... I can't be with you ..."_

 _Anju started crying too, tears streaming down their faces._

 _"B-but Erena ..."_

 _"I'm not happy like that Anju ... But I prefer to have you by my side forever as my best friend than losing you because of my feelings ..."_

 _"Erena ... E-Erena, l-listen to me ..." Anju cupped Erena's face with her hands. "I prefer to have you with me forever as my girlfriend ..."_

 _"An-Anju ..."_

 _"I love you. So p-please ... I-I promise I won't run away, I-I won't be that kind of girlfriend, I want to be with you ... Please Erena. I-I'll reassure you, but please ... For us."_

 _Anju opened wide her eyes when she felt Erena's wet but soft lips on hers, before closing them to enjoy their first kiss. Shy, worried, but happy at the same time._

* * *

It was just because of the fear. Because Erena was scared. She was deeply afraid of everything that could have broken the two of them apart, everything that could have made Anju want to run away and leave her behind. Even the tiniest thing, like a small fight concerning who's going to take which side of the bed ; to tell how much Erena was scared, but in love with her at the same time.

But Anju reassured her, comforted her. She did her best ... Because she didn't want someone else to reassure Erena and unlock the said girl's heart right after. She wanted to be the one, this one. She wanted to be Erena's, because she was simply too in love with her best friend. And her efforts paid, in a way. Even if -let's say it- Erena's worries started becoming true some months ago.

That's why Anju keeps being hurt each day. That's why the pain grows endlessly.

Because she knows she'll leave Erena soon. Because she knows Erena is going to be lost and scared without her. Because she hurts Erena with that. Because she's the one who makes Erena cry.

What kind of girl makes her girlfriend cry? What kind of girl lets her girlfriend's insecurities and worries come to the surface again, especially when she was healing those ones years ago?

* * *

"We're here."

Erena releases her hand once again and turns to look at her girlfriend. The sight just makes her smile. Anju's eyes brightly shone as she looks around and in front of her.

This park. This tree which is right above them. These hills crossed by a river right in front of them, even if they seem so far away.

"E-Erena ..."

Erena keeps looking at her, noticing some tears in these pink eyes she loves.

"Y-you ... You remember ..."

"How could I forget?"

"..."

"It's ... This place ... You told me you loved it when you were just a little girl. And ... You brought me here once with Tsubasa, and the other time I was the one to tell you to come here," Erena smiles. "Do you remember?"

Anju weakly nods, still looking at the view, catching Erena's hand though.

"I-it's ..."

"Maybe it's just a park for everyone else ... But this park really is important for me ... For us. I ... We-"

"You kissed me here for the first time ... Right here, under this tree."

Erena wipes some tears away Anju's cheeks, and then pecks one.

"Did you already come here at night?"

"N-not really ... Dad never wanted me to go outside by myself at night. And seeing that this park was a bit far from home, I never went at this hour. Why?"

"I came here several times at night."

"Huh?"

"To tell the truth," Erena faces the hills again, "I came here when we were about to break up. I wanted to think by myself and ... I ended up here. From the other side though ; I didn't know it was this park until the day I crossed it. It was ... The third time I came I guess? And I saw this tree, and ... I would have made the biggest mistake of my life if I wouldn't have come under it. I realized how deeply I was in love with you, that I didn't want to lose you. You're ... The best thing that happened in my life, you know that Anju? You're my true love, my soulmate, you saved me, in a way. From my worries, you ... You made me want to enjoy my daily life as if there was no tomorrow."

Erena wraps her arms around Anju's shaking figure and strokes her hair.

"Thank you, Anju."

"Th-thank you too ... Y-you're saving me every day Erena!" Anju's tears double and she cries louder, clinging onto Erena's clothes. "I thought I was ready, I thought I accepted it but ... I-I-I'm so scared!"

Because reality just hits her.

She doesn't want to leave. Not without Erena.

"Erena ... E-Erena! Save me! I ... I don't want to leave!"

Anju cries even more when she hears that her girlfriend, also, is crying.

"P-please ..."

"Anju ..."

"W-we had a lot of dates and moments together these past few days, I ... I-I want more dates! I want more time with you baby! L-let's cuddle under the cover when it's raining, let's start snowball fights, let's go shopping some afternoons and let's bake cakes and other things just the two of us! L-let's go to a karaoke party and go to the cinema an-and let's hold hands in front of everyone, I-I want them to know that we're in love and that nothing can tear us apart!"

"An-Anju ..." Erena sobs.

"Let's kiss the other by surprise and let's buy each other gifts! Let's have a baby, and ... L-let's make love all the time!"

And Anju bites her lips hard, stopping herself from saying the words that could have broken her girlfriend's heart. _Before I die_.

"Anju!"

"What?!"

Erena's lips suddenly crash onto Anju's, who clings onto her even more.

* * *

At first, they were sitting on the grass, looking at the starry sky. And now they're lying down on it, feeling a little bit tired after this crying session. It was midnight. Maybe more, but it didn't matter anyway to them.

Erena turns to face her girlfriend and adjusts the scarf around Anju's neck better, so she won't catch a cold. She sweetly smiles and pecks her cold nose, before looking at the stars again.

"Ah, Anju! Look! A shooting star!"

And Erena closes her eyes, certainly thinking about her wish. Anju smiles and tears up. _I want Erena to be happy_.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah ... Your idea was wonderful, Erena."

"Mh?"

"Coming here ... My favorite place."

Anju lightly squeezes her lover's hand.

And after a little while, some balls of light start floating peacefully, driven by the small breeze of the night. Or just by themselves.

"W-wow ..." Anju breathes. "Are they ..?"

"Fireflies."

Anju stares at them in awe.

"It's also for this show that I brought you here. I noticed they were here each time I was in the park at night. I thought it was beautiful and I wanted to come see it with you."

"Th-thank you ..."

It was a whisper, almost melting with the breeze but Erena has heard it. She smiles and tenderly strokes the back of Anju's hand with her thumb. She knows how much Anju loves it.

The brunette would have been a good cat. She always loved when someone gives her this kind of attention and affection. Caressing her, touching her soft hair ... Sometimes, before falling asleep, Anju whispers a faint _'please'_ to Erena and so the taller girl starts caressing her arms, her back, and Anju drifts off to sleep almost immediately. Or some other times, it's just one of Erena's reflexes, like when they're watching TV after dinner. Anju even seems to purr, gluing herself to Erena and falling asleep after a while, against her chest or her shoulder. Or her laps too, when Erena happens to stroke her hair.

* * *

Anju turns on her side and snuggles against Erena, placing her head on her lover's shoulder, wrapping one arm around her thin belly and reaching for her hand one more time. Seeing that she was hiding it in her pocket, Erena's hand is hot. While Anju's ... Pretty cold.

They intertwine their fingers and the auburn haired girl closes her eyes, smiling as Erena's scent reaches her nose for the second time this evening. She cuddles her better and places some light kisses along Erena's neck and jaw, before stopping and placing her head back on her shoulder. The taller girl smiles and kisses the top of her head.

"Erena ..."

"Mh?"

"If I-" Anju lightly coughs and then breathes normally again, "If I have asked you to marry me-"

"I would have said yes." Erena doesn't hesitate, even cutting Anju's question. The latter giggles.

"Yuuki Erena ... Does it sound nice?"

"Yeah." Erena smiles. "Toudou Anju isn't bad either."

"But if I'm the one who proposed ..."

"I know baby. I'll be Yuuki Erena, and ... We'll marry, for sure. We have time ..."

Anju sadly smiles and cuddles Erena more, if it's even possible.

"So ... ... W-will you marry me, Toudou Erena?"

"Wha-"

"I didn't prepare it. I ... I don't even have a ring and I-I'm sorry ... Even if I saw a simple but nice one with a small purple diamond on it the other day, it was pretty cute." Anju giggles one more time. "But ... I want us to be wife and wife."

 _Before it's too late._

"I want it."

Anju raises her head a little and looks at Erena, who places a finger under Anju's chin to raise her head more. She kisses her, smiling. And when they break the kiss ...

"I want to marry you, Yuuki Anju. I want you to be mine forever."

"Perfect, you're mine too ... Yuuki Erena ..."

They smile and Anju tightens her grip around Erena's hand, nuzzling against her girlfriend's scarf again.

"I ... I-I love you ..."

* * *

They were like this, against each other, for a while, Erena's smile never leaving her face as she feels so good like that : Anju is against her, totally glued to her, their fingers intertwined, gazing at a starry night sky. Wonderful. Cliché for a date with your girlfriend, but still amazingly beautiful.

"Anju ... We should return home now, don't you think?"

No answer.

"Baby ... It's better if we sleep in our bed."

No answer.

Erena squeezes Anju's hand, before realizing that even if their fingers were intertwined until now, Anju's hand is still pretty cold. Didn't she bring Anju some warmth?

"... Anju?"

She frowns and releases Anju's cold hand before blindly reaching for her face. Her cheek ...

Her cheek is as cold as her hand.

"Anju?!"

Instinctively taking Anju's head to put it on the grass without hurting her, Erena then jumps on her knees and looks at her.

"Anju!"

She opens wide her eyes, deeply worried, as she almost lies down on Anju, as if to give her some warmth. Erena even approaches her parted lips with her own, feeling ...

No. Nothing.

She isn't feeling anything, not even a breath. Not even a single breath. Not even a _fucking_ single breath.

"An-Anju, n-no! W-wait Anju! NO!"

Erena's ear immediately goes against Anju's left breast. And she freezes.

"ANJU! No! No p-please baby, wake up! Wake up! I ... I-I love you! ANJU! I LOVE YOU!"

Before she even knows it herself, Erena starts crying and screaming, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Don't leave me! ANJU!"

She kisses Anju's closed eyes, her forehead, her cold nose, her lips. Her frozen lips. As if she wanted to give her some breath, some life again.

"Anju ..." Erena whines, "No ... A-Anju ..."

She keeps repeating her lover's name, watching her own tears fall on Anju's peaceful face, wiping them by stroking her soft skin over and over again.

"N-no ... No ... An-Anju ..."

She didn't want it.

She doesn't want it.

She doesn't want tonight to be their last date. She doesn't want to stop caressing this angelic face. She wants to see these lips moving. She wants to see Anju raising, sitting and laughing at how bad her joke was. She wants to feel Anju's lips crash onto her own to be forgiven. She wants to see this sparkle in Anju's eyes, this sparkle full of life, these pink eyes she loves so much.

Or she just wants Anju to open these eyes and tell her that she's cold and that she needs a hug. A big hug. The biggest loving hug in the world. And so, she wants to feel Anju's arms around her neck, while she's taking her into her own arms and that she walks the two of them back home. She wants to go to bed with Anju, to make love to her, _with her_ , and then to stroke her hair until she falls asleep. If she has a nightmare, she wants Anju to be glued to her as if their bodies were one, and she also wants herself to say to her sweet things until she falls asleep again, reassured, peaceful, comforted and feeling protected and loved. She wants to wake up beside Anju's sleeping face and start making breakfast so Anju's going to have a great surprise, breakfast in bed ...

She wants to kiss Anju.

Be with her. Just right by her side.

Enjoy her life with her.

She wants her love. The love of her life. She wants her back.

"ANJU! Oh my love, b-baby no ... Anju!"

But it's ironic because, in a way, Erena also wanted to be ready for that day.

Except that she really wasn't.

* * *

Along with Anju's parents and even with Tsubasa's help, Erena has to take care of papers and all of those things concerning the funeral -and the horrible stuff.

She wasn't ready for that either.

When it came to serious and important papers for example, the composed Toudou Erena had always had a hard time and Anju was there - she was always there-, leaning on Erena's back to peek and give her some help. To kiss her in the neck and to give her a quick massage on the shoulders to relax her.

 _Anju ... ..._

Erena winces a little when she receives a faint hit in the belly. Given by Tsubasa and her loyal elbow. The man in front of them was looking at her questioningly, rather impatiently, certainly waiting for an answer.

 _Waiting for an answer ... Anju ..._

"I'm sorry sir, but I guess you can understand that my best friend isn't in the mood to be overwhelmed by too much questions." Tsubasa says coldly. She hates this guy.

"I want everything to be done before the funeral. Gimme your name."

Erena greets her teeth, holding back her tears though. Why didn't she meet another guy, nicer and more polite than him? This one doesn't care, he's just paid and so everything goes well for him. He doesn't give a damn about what people can feel.

About what Erena can feel right at this moment, after ... After ... _That_.

"Yuuki Erena."

* * *

 **Anjuuuuuuu. T.T**

 **I admit it was pretty sad to write. Anju died into Erena's arms, but at least it's a "nice" death, she was with her girlfriend until the end. :')**

 **(I'm sorry, this chapter was longer than expected, I didn't know the couple's flashback would have been THAT long, I found myself unable to stop writing this scene!)**

 **Plus!**

 **I had a hard time to know if I wanted to put µ's' members in this fanfic or not, I still don't really know after this chapter. Technically, this chapter is the end of the story, but I still don't know if I'll write a funeral scene or not ... What do you all think? I mean, if you had read the story of course haha :p Because if I write one more chapter ... You won't have it until next weekend, because I don't have the Internet in my new apartment for now.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to thank you all! The ones who read even if they don't leave a review nor anything, this fanfic's really my first one and I'm not in this kind of thing, I mean if you review or not and all, yes it's nice but I won't force people either! So I just thank you all. For reading. It's pretty nice for me. :3**

 **AnimeGrim, I agree and I really love Erena x Anju, that's why I wrote this story about them! Thanks for your nice review, I'm glad because it seems my English didn't stop people reading. :p I hope you liked the "end"! See you~**

 **Al Drin Hoshizora, the name of their group is A-RISE haha :3 But even if I tried to invent how A-RISE works (with Anju focusing on the dance, Erena the lyrics and Tsubasa being in charge of the music), it's basically not really an A-RISE story, it's more focused on Erena x Anju. :3 Or EreAn, I saw someone here or on another website using this term so guess I adopted it too!**

 **Thanks everyone! :***


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for coming ..."

It was a whisper, but the girls of µ's know that Erena was trying her best to stay dignified in front of everyone, and especially in front of Anju's family. But they also know that with their presence and Tsubasa's, her outward appearance just starts crumbling, little by little.

After the second Love Live!, A-RISE and µ's started hanging out together, not just as school idols and rivals, but as friends. It couldn't hurt.

Of course it was weird at first, and hesitant and clumsy coming from each group ; after all, their first precious friends were the other idols of their own group, and it had been difficult to open up to the other members while knowing they had been rivals at first ; even if they considered the other group as equal, there was still the competition between them.

But at this time, Love Live! was over ; A-RISE won the first, and µ's the second. Plus, with Nico's, Eli's and Nozomi's graduation, µ's never wished to attend to another Love Live! because it wouldn't have been the nine of them. The nine muses. And A-RISE too, they graduated and started college, and they didn't have time to continue to be school idols.

They made their own efforts and started getting along, and especially after that Tsubasa and Honoka announced they were together. It helped the two groups become friends. That's why today, the nine muses are here, to Anju's funeral. They all hug Erena, to show her how much they support her. To show her they're her friends, and that they're also here, just like Tsubasa.

But Erena broke down the moment Tsubasa hugged her.

* * *

"I can't do that," Erena whispers to her best friend, hands violently clutching her handkerchief so they can't shake. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Tsubasa firmly whispers back, trying to push her. "Do it for Anju, at least. Do it for her."

"... N-no ..."

Tears well up in Erena's eyes immediately, as the dark purple haired girl muffles a shaky sob, while standing up. Anju's parents needed her to come, to make a speech for Anju.

As strange as it can sound, they called Erena for her own good. They want her to ease off on the pressure. To help her feel relieved, to free her from her emotions.

But what everyone didn't expect was Erena's reaction. She hardly started speaking that her legs gave up, and she started falling, not able anymore to hold the pain that was eating her away. Tsubasa was the first to react, quickly standing up to run towards her best friend, catching her before Erena can fall on her knees or ... Just before she can faint.

"E-Erena, it's fine ... Please, calm down, and breathe."

"I-I can't Tsubasa, I can't! I ... I ..."

And Tsubasa hugs her during long seconds, before looking at the others, who are really worried about Erena's state. A-RISE's ex-leader then saves the situation, keeping Erena against her.

"Err, hi everyone ... For those who don't know who I am, I'm Kira Tsubasa, Erena's and Anju's best friend and ... Well, seeing the situation, I'm sorry but I know that I'm going to say something horrible and gloomy, but ..." Tsubasa takes a deep breath, holding back her own tears. "B-but I want to believe in the fact that Anju had the death she wanted."

Silence. Everyone is staring at her, curiously, but mostly hurt and pained.

Tsubasa gulps and looks at Erena, who's still clinging onto her for support, but who's also looking at her, lost, tears all over her pretty face. A-RISE's leader gently smiles and strokes her best friend's purple hair.

"After all, it's the truth, Erena. Anju ... Anju was with you until the end. You've always been there for her since they diagnosed her disease, and you even were here for her since you two have met. I can imagine how horrible it is for you, that she died in your arms, against you ... But I think it was what she wanted." Tsubasa's gaze falls on everyone. "Anju once told me a thing I'll never forget, right after the diagnosis."

* * *

 _"I'm going to die soon, Tsubasa."_

 _"Don't say things like that, Anju."_

 _"But it's the truth."_

 _"..."_

 _"I know, it's horrible and it hurts. But I can feel it ; even if they just diagnosed the disease, I'm pretty weak and I know it's going to happen soon." Anju lowered her gaze on her cup of hot chocolate, her fingers tightening around it. "I don't want it to happen either, but I have to accept it."_

 _"But Anju-"_

 _"Erena doesn't know." Anju cut, bitting her lip. "I mean, yes, she knows about the disease, but ... She doesn't know about the fact that we're going to be separated. For real."_

 _"Anju, I think she knows it but I also think that she doesn't want to believe in such thing."_

 _"Maybe you're right ..." The auburn haired girl sighed._

 _"I am." Tsubasa mimicked her action. "She loves you so much."_

 _"I know ..." Anju's voice cracked._

 _"I-"_

 _"I don't want to leave her either, you know ..."_

 _Anju finally looked up, and Tsubasa's heart broke when she saw all those tears. She extended her hand over the table and took Anju's in hers, to comfort her._

 _"It's fine Anju if you cry, you have the right. You also have the right to be afraid. It's okay."_

 _"I ... N-no, I'm not afraid! I have my friends' support, yours, and Erena's too. As long as I'm with Erena, everything is fine." Anju smiled despite her tears. "I ... Tsubasa. Is it selfish if I want to be with her until the very end?"_

 _"Selfish? I don't think so. Why are you asking that?"_

 _"Because ... It's going to be really painful for her, if I die around her. And it's my own choice."_

 _"You won't die, Anju. Stop with your bullshits."_

 _Anju squeezed her best friend's hand, smiling. "I want to be happy when I'll leave. I ... Don't want to die in the hospital, with machines all around me and doctors who will just wait for me to free the bed for another patient. I don't want to be alone. That's why ... I want Erena with me until the end."_

* * *

Erena bursts into tears again, as Tsubasa holds her against her better.

"I love her ... I love her so much," Erena cries into her best friend's shoulder. "I don't want that. I want ... I-I want her back!"

"I know ... We all want her back ..." Tsubasa whispers, hugging the taller girl.

"Why ... Just why ... W-we were happy! An-and ... She ... She ..."

"Shh, Erena ..."

The two of them stay like that during few more seconds, before Tsubasa speaks again, "She wanted to be with you, and she was with you until the very end ... She was happy Erena. Thanks to you. She's always been happy with you. Thank you for her."

* * *

Erena lets herself fall onto the couch, closing her eyes when she places her hand over them.

It's finally over. This horrible day is finally over. Anju had the funeral she deserved. Well ... Erena hopes, in a way. She hopes her girlfriend isn't mad at her from where she's watching her ; because today, it has been really complicated for the blue eyed girl to stay calm and dignified. The pain was too intense -and still is.

"Why did you leave me ... Why now ..."

She shakily takes her smartphone to check the time, but she freezes when Anju's smiling face greets her. The first wallpaper, where she has to type her password to have an access to her phone, entirely. This day ... Was the day after Christmas. Last year. Anju seems so full of energy on it, so happy. So alive. An adorable blush is on her cheeks too, and her thin hands are grabbing the scarf she desperatly wanted ; and the one Erena bought her as a Christmas present, along with the ring she has on one of her fingers.

* * *

 _"Two presents?" Anju gasped, looking at Erena. "Did you really bought me two presents?!"_

 _"Seems like it, no?" Erena playfully answered, making Anju blush._

 _"B-but ... I only bought you one and ... It seems pretty stupid, especially when you see how bigger yours are than mine." The smaller girl pouted, her fingers touching the first present as she tried to imagine what kind of gift it was._

 _"I'm sure yours is wonderful."_

 _Anju just coughed as an answer, before pouting again, looking at the envelope she gave her. "Won't you open it?"_

 _"I just want to see your reaction when you'll open the first at least."_

 _"Mou ... Fine."_

 _When her fingertips brushed against a soft texture and that she noticed some red, Anju widened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend._

 _"No ... Did you really ..."_

 _"Mmh? What are you talking about, my love?" Erena smiled._

 _"You ... YOU BOUGHT IT!"_

 _Anju jumped onto Erena's thighs and hugged her really tight._

 _"Thank you! Thank you so much Erena! I wanted this scarf so bad!"_

 _"I know, I know," Erena giggled as she kept Anju on her laps, opening the envelope with Anju against her. While the latter started opening her second present._

 _"Anju ..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Paris, really?"_

 _Anju smiled and nodded._

 _"Just the two of us?"_

 _"Yep! Two weeks in Paris, between lovers. I hope you-"_

 _"Oh Anju, it's wonderful!" Erena hugged her girlfriend tight, kissing her jaw and then her lips. "I always wanted to go to Paris! Oh, wait. We're leaving in five days?"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Anju smiled more and moved her fingers right in front of Erena's face, showing her the ring. "This ring is beautiful baby, thank you~"_

 _They locked their lips during few seconds, happy and also eager to leave for Paris, just the two of them._

* * *

They were outside when Erena took the photo. It was snowing this day, and there are snowflakes behind Anju, in her auburn hair and on her red scarf. This day, Anju refused Erena to take a photo of her. But she finally succeeded before coming back home in the evening, when Anju wasn't expecting it ; and this makes the photo even more beautiful.

Erena unlocks her phone and bites her lips when she feels tears rolling down her cheek. Her second wallpaper ... It's one of the numerous photos they took while kissing. But still ... It's her favorite.

Well, one of her favorite. Her two wallpapers are her favorites, but she also has two others : the first is a photo Tsubasa took without them knowing it, and she sent them the photo one day, surprising both of them. They were on a double date with Tsubasa and Honoka, and stopped by a café. On this photo, Anju is looking at Erena, lovingly, with a cute small smile on her lips ; while Erena is blushing. When Tsubasa took the photo, it was the moment the blue eyed girl was talking, but she got flustered when she noticed Anju gazing at her this way ...

And the second is just another photo where it's the two of them, foreheads and noses touching. They're both laughing, ready to kiss each other, and if we look closely, there's this faint red mark on Anju's lips ... Because Erena playfully bit her to have a sort of revenge ; one of the stupid games you play when you're with your lover.

* * *

 _Just why did you leave me, idiot ... I miss you so much._

* * *

 **Finally I gave myself a little push to write this scene! Errr, I didn't write it the way I expected it, I hope it's fine with all of you. I hope I didn't screw this chapter up, seeing that it's the end ...**

 **I wanted to thank you. Readers, reviewers and all. It means a lot, and it was really kind of you! :3 I'm sorry I made some of you cry, but I'm glad you liked this story! It was my first fanfic after all, and I'm happy to see that there are people who love EreAn just like me~**

 **But I'm happy that some of you found this story well written. c: Well, mostly the two first chapters, I really did my best for them, and especially the second. I wanted it to be sad and emotional ... Guess it worked? Well. Thank you again! I'll see you later for my other mini stories haha :***


End file.
